Harry Learns to Love
by The Harry-Potterists
Summary: A twisted tale of love and sacrifice. Harry's life twists into new openings, but what if another's life twists into the openings Harry's life is trying to twist into. What if the opposing twists were Draco's twists. Yeah... something right? HPDM
1. Chapter 3

**Harry Learns to Loves.**

Chapter One- Chapter three

Harry had changed over the summer.

Firstly, Harry no longer wore glasses, well sort of. He wore a monocle. He bought it while shopping with Dudley perhaps and fell instantly in love with it. He also shaved his head after a brief stint as monk and also got a large tattoo on his... front. It was of an elm tree. Harry loved trees. And the trees loved him.

Harry was walking through the crowd that had gathered at King's Cross Station. He made his way to the barrier of Platform 9 and 3/4, anxious to catch the train and begin his 8th year of Hogwarts. Ordinarily there are only 7 years in Hogwarts but Hogwarts had recently began a... let's say.. art program for students who had completed their 7th year. Also all the other year levels had been cancelled. Those lucky children were now being educated at Friendly Albert's Magic School and Safe Injecting rooms.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was 5 minutes to 11:00am. As he neared the barrier he began to whistle a jaunty tune, and as non-chalantly as he could he passed though the barrier.

The train to Hogwarts had changed. Instead of a large train, with undoubtably enough compartments for a whole year group to sit comfortably without having to share compartments with an arch-nemisis, there was a miniature version of the Hogwarts Express. Harry heaved his luggage up the steps to the train and set off to find an empty compartment. Even though the train was significantly smaller, the compartments seemed to be twice as large. To Harry's horror, and secret delight, instead of the comfortable benchseats that one usually would find in the Hogwarts Express there laid only a large bed, shaped like a heart, surrounded by floating candles. Harry sure hoped he wouldn't have to share a compartment with an arch-nemisis.

Harry stowed his luggage in the luggage rack and sat down on the bed. It was comfortable. Harry was quite exhausted, which was understandable, he had walked all the way to King's Cross from his Uncle's house, so he had been walking for the last couple days. He laid down and felt the train begin to move. His journey back to Hogwarts had begun.

Harry had killed Voldemort last year. He spent all year training and learning new magic, when in the end a simple vision of Voldemort watching Ready Steady Cook would spell his demise. All Harry had to do was challange Voldemort to a cook-off and plant a small bomb in his wok. It had been the greatest day of his life. Not only had he won the cook-off but the plan went off without a hitch. It was actually Ron's plan, and the bomb had been Hermione's stroke of genius. Harry's thoughts drifted to Ron and Hermione.

Shortly after the death of Voldemort, Ron and Hermione moved to Jamaica and started an Alpaca farm. Harry still wasn't quite sure why they had done something so completely sudden and out of character, but he was happy that they were together and they seemed to be enjoying their lives. Harry let out a sigh of content, as the compartment door rattled open.

"Hello Potter", drawled a voice by the door.

Harry turned to see none other that Draco Malfoy standing there, his arms dragged down by luggage.

'Oh Great', Harry thought to himself, 'Now I have to share my compartment with my arch-nemisis, would could have predicted that?'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two- Chapter One

Draco had changed over the summer.

His hair had grown and stuff, and he looked sexy in a very girlie way. He was wearing a midriff mesh top that read in sparkly purple letters, ' I am Gay'. He was also wearing very tight pants.

Very tight leather pants, for Draco Malfoy has the world's biggest collection of very tight leather pants. As Draco reached up to put his luggage on the rack, Harry noticed a tattoo on Draco's... side. If Harry didn't know better he would have said that it was a tattoo of an oak tree... but that was impossible. Draco couldn't share Harry's love of trees... could he?

As these thoughts scrambled about in Harry's brain, Draco prowled around the compartment. He had a strange look on his face.

"Did you do this?", Draco asked.

"What?", said Harry, snapping out of his stupor.

"Did you do this, to the compartment, with the bed and everything?", said Draco, raising his eyebrow.

"No!", snapped Harry, "All the compartments are like this. Didn't you see?!"

Draco had that look on his face again.

"I wasn't really paying attention", said Draco, who had stopping roaming around and had taken a seat on the other side of the bed.

"So", started Draco, "The Boy-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord-With-Cooking has come back to Hogwarts to do.. art? Isn't that a bit out of character?"

Harry scoffed, "Not nearly as out of character as _you _coming back to Hogwarts to do art. When have you shown the slightest bit of artistic talent?"

Draco looked offended, "I'm artistic! I made up that song about Weasley and made those Triwizard tournament badges and have you seen my impressions? I'm an artistic god!", Draco continued humbley, "So is art another thing Potter the Magnificant is.. magnificant at?"

Harry paused, thinking carefully about what he was about to divulge to his arch-nemisis.

"I'm... really into poetry".

After Draco's fit of laughter ended Harry felt it was safe to continue the conversation.

"What happened to your goons? Are they not joining you this year?"

Draco looked uneasy, "They didn't want to... they are doing some sort of ministry work this year".

Harry could see he had struck a nerve so he just nodded. The train ride continued in silence.

Harry was gazing out the window, admiring the trees passing by. They were beautiful trees. It had been raining lately so the trees well-watered and the leaves shined a brilliant green. Harry heard a pointed cough beside him and saw Draco looking at him in a perplexed way. He looked as if he were about to say something so Harry quickly steered the conversation in a different direction.

"What's with the shirt?", Harry asked quickly.

"Oh this", replied Draco, tugging at his barely existant shirt, "I found it in a muggle shop. I like it because it breathes well".

Harry sniggered, "But look what is says on the front.. 'I am Gay'. Do you know what that means?"

Draco pondered for a moment, "Doesn't gay mean 'happy'".

Harry continued awkwardly, "Well, yeah, but it has another meaning. It means you like... like men, you know?"

"Like a homosexual?" asked Draco.

Harry's eye twitched a little, "Well, yeah", he answered.

"Oh", said Draco with realisation, "That's okay then".

"What?! So you are... homosexual?!", replied a shocked Harry, who really had no reason to be shocked because that is the message he should have got when Draco came in wearing it. No matter.

It was Draco's turn to scoff, "Of course, I am going to art school after all".

"I'm not gay", shrieked Harry.

"Well", replied Draco, "You're probably the exception... Are you hungry?"

Harry mind floated back to the past few days, walking all the way to London, desperately trying to wave down a car, begging for a lift and, after finally arriving, remembering he was a wizard and could do magic.

"Yeah", muttered Harry, "I'm going to get something to eat".

Draco jumped off the bed and shouted, "I'll come with you".

Draco followed Harry out of the compartment to the bit that isn't the compartment but is the long bit were people walk. On the way to the kitchens they glanced into the other compartments. Although there weren't many, what Harry saw in them scarred him quite a bit.

In one, what can only be described as an orgy was taking place. Harry hurried passed as Draco gawked inside. All the compartments seemed very full, theirs being the exception. As they neared the kitchen Harry noticed a plaqueon the wall. He stopped to read it.

' The Hogwarts Groove Train  
Designed by the late Gerald Gonad.  
His love of heart-shaped beds greatly outweighed  
the practicality of putting them in trains.  
And how we loved him for it'

Draco had caught up with Harry by then and together they made their way through the kitchen doors.

Nothing could prepare them for what was inside..


End file.
